sonicfcofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JMBZ-12
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fanon Crossover Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:KPZSR1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KPZSR1 (Talk) 2010-03-27T00:18:07 Thanks...(hugs and kisses back) I'll always love you, too, no matter what. But I'm going to stay over here for a while.. Don't worry, I'll be checking in on the SFW, just to make sure you're okay, okay? Shima the Hedgehog 00:24, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but it's him. Like he'll care. Shima the Hedgehog 00:26, March 27, 2010 (UTC) 'Sup dude? My Widdle Killing Machine (shakes head) Nope. Shima the Hedgehog 00:30, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Flash told me already. Please don't tell me something I already know. My Widdle Killing Machine I can't be too cautious. I easily blow up if someone tells me the same thing over and over. Dude, first I was feeling bad because SS said how I dealt with problems is by running away. (Which I'm specifically trained to do.) My Widdle Killing Machine Yeah, and I'll be safe anywhere Guy is not. Shima the Hedgehog 00:35, March 27, 2010 (UTC) JMB, who gives a crap what Guy says? I mean really, the Admins DID try to make it fair for everyone about the crossover articles, and yet everyone is overreacting to this whole thing. I mean come on, you should know better than to let one person make you leave a place that was once of great value to you... Everyone should know that.... [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 00:38, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I realize that. I'm trying to figure out how to get everyone to think rationally about this, but I can't do it alone. I need some help. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 00:41, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I know. I'm really going to miss that place... (cries silently) Shima the Hedgehog 01:01, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I know. I'm moving the more important things for now (my games, Shima's article, Alyssa's article, my comics, book, etc.) If he deletes my minor characters, I can just go back and do it again. Shima the Hedgehog 01:16, March 27, 2010 (UTC) So... do you forgive me? --Puppet King' 01:17, March 27, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't really matter, does it? I doubt I'm going back there. Even if this is all solved, I will NEVER go back unti Guy is put in his place. Shima the Hedgehog 01:22, March 27, 2010 (UTC) (turns red) I'm not sure if I can be a good admin, though.. Shima the Hedgehog 01:42, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I hope so.. Shima the Hedgehog 01:45, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah.. Shima the Hedgehog 01:48, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! (hugs, then kisses Jonnathan deeply) Shima the Hedgehog 01:53, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm in the middle of "Operation: Reset". We forget this whole mess happened, not restoring or deleting anything. We all take a breather, drop the issue, and move on. Are you with me? Say so here.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 01:57, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes Im still gonna draw it but I just want to say one thing. I aint his fault! All yall just misunderstood what he and the other admins are trying to do! I hate it how yall are just blaming him cause he tried to help the wiki! Yall jumped to a differnt conclusion and just started flaming him! Ryu gets what we were trying to do. I dont see why you and the oters dont get it as well! --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 02:07, March 27, 2010 (UTC) sigh Yall have really got to stop blaming him. --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 02:12, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Well looking at the message you left on my TP is seems your still blaming him. --Rocking Cowgirl Gamergal 02:28, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:01, June 3, 2010 (UTC)